Krillin's Offensive
てクリリン! いをこめた |Rōmaji title = Ute Kuririn! Negai o Kometa Genki-Dama |Literal title = Shoot, Kuririn! The Genki-Dama, Packed with Hope |Series = DBZ |Number = 34 |Edited = The Battle Ends |Saga = Vegeta Saga |Airdate = January 31, 1990 |English Airdate = August 10, 2005 |Manga = One More... the Sphere! *The Hopes of a Planet *The Worn-Out Warriors |Previous = Hero in the Shadows |Next = Mercy }} てクリリン! いをこめた |Ute Kuririn! Negai o Kometa Genki-Dama|lit. "Shoot, Kuririn! The Genki-Dama, Packed with Hope"}} is the thirty-fourth episode of the Vegeta Saga in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on January 31, 1990. Its original American airdate was August 10, 2005. Summary As Vegeta and Gohan continue their intense battle, Krillin forms the collected energy into a ball and aims it at Vegeta. Back at Kame House, Chi-Chi continues to root for Gohan, but then begins to sob into her father's lap. Fortuneteller Baba has a hard time following the rapid movements of Gohan and Vegeta. Gohan and Vegeta split up, and Gohan launches a Masenko blast at Vegeta. He dodges it at the last second, and returns several Masenko blasts, each of which Vegeta avoids. The rapid movements make it difficult for Krillin to aim the Spirit Bomb. King Kai speaks to Krillin, telling him not to aim at Vegeta with his eyes, but to allow himself to know when the right moment is. Krillin feels the pressure of his task as King Kai reminds him the hopes and prayers of the entire planet rest on his shoulders. Vegeta grows impatient, and begins shooting Super Energy Wave Volleys at Gohan, who manages to stay ahead of the onslaught, but is eventually knocked against a rock. Krillin concentrates even harder on feeling out Vegeta's movements. Vegeta rushes toward a stunned Gohan to finish him off as Krillin finally finds the right moment. Just as Krillin is about to launch the Spirit Bomb, however, an impatient Yajirobe yells at him to get on with it, drawing Vegeta's attention. Krillin throws the Spirit Bomb, but Vegeta sees it coming and leaps out of the way. It is at this instant that Fortuneteller Baba's Crystal Ball explodes, leaving everyone at Kame House clueless. Goku sends a telepathic message to Gohan, telling him to bounce it back towards Vegeta, since the Spirit Bomb will not harm anyone who harbors no evil in their heart. The pure-hearted Gohan puts his hands out, and succeeds in bouncing it back. The Spirit Bomb subsequently hits Vegeta and sends him back into the sky. Gohan and Krillin gather around Goku to rest now that the battle is apparently over. At the Kame House, Fortuneteller Baba attempts to repair her crystal ball as Bulma offers to take Chi-Chi to the battlefield to see what is happening. Master Roshi offers to go as well, as does Korin, surprising everyone with his entrance. They all board Bulma's airship and take off in the direction of the battle. Bulma, however, immediately gets on Korin's bad side when she cluelessly compares him to an ordinary house cat. Vegeta's body falls out of the sky and lands nearby, startling them. Thinking he is dead, Yajirobe cheekily gloats about their victory while Krillin contemplates digging a grave for Vegeta, but Vegeta suddenly wakes up and injures Krillin as Yajirobe hides again. Vegeta, though badly damaged and on the brink of passing out, forces himself towards Goku and Gohan with the intent of finishing them off. Suddenly, he releases all of his energy, destroying much of the nearby land. Goku, Gohan and Krillin are knocked around a bit, but remain relatively unharmed due to Vegeta's decreased energy. Desperate to stay awake, Vegeta flies over to Gohan, prepared to finish him off next, though he is stopped by a painful sight: Gohan's tail has grown back, and with the Blutz Waves emanating from the Power Ball, he could transform at any moment. Major Events *Vegeta is hit with the remaining power of the Spirit Bomb. *Gohan's tail grows back. Battles *Gohan and Krillin vs. Vegeta Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Gizard Wasteland **Kame House *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Crystal Ball *Yajirobe's katana *Capsule 192 *Tail Differences from the manga *Fortune Teller Baba's Crystal Ball shattering leaving the others unable to view the battle is exclusive to the anime. *Bulma and the others on the Airplane where she gets on Korin's bad side is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *When Krillin holds the Spirit Bomb in his hand and a number of people appear behind him, one of the people in the crowd of otherwise-generic people looks like the World Tournament Announcer. *In the original Japanese version, when Gohan blasts a Masenko at Vegeta, he says "Kamehameha"! This error does not exist in the Funimation Dub, where Gohan says "Masenko-Ha!" *When Vegeta is hit by the Spirit Bomb and lays on the ground unconscious only to awaken and startle the Z Fighters, his dialogue differs depending upon the version of the show in question. In the English dub, Krillin makes a remark as to the world no longer having to see Vegeta's ugly face, only to have Vegeta wake up saying something like "Who's face is ugly?!" In the original Japanese version and the English dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai, Krillin discusses digging a grave for Vegeta, thinking he is dead, and Vegeta's abrupt awakening comment is something along the lines of "you mean, a grave for you guys!?" Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 34 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 34 (BDZ) pt-br:Pegue-o Kuririn! Uma Genki Dama cheia de esperança fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 034 pl:Dragon Ball Z 034 Rzucaj, Kulilin! Genki-Dama z pragnień wszystkich Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z